Amy Hit The Atmosphere
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: A short song fiction based around a Counting Crows song 'Amy Hit The Atmosphere'. It mostly centers on Beastboy, a little bit on Raven.


A Fanfiction by: Raven -- September - November 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, BB, or any of the Titans... Although I DO own Amy and her story about Utopia.

**-Amy Hit The Atmosphere-**

"Looks like there's nothing left." Raven said into her communicator, as she and Starfire flew over the blackened once-city. The burned, toppled and disintegrated buildings a tribute to what the city had once been.

"What could have happened?" Starfire asked from beside her.

Robin's face appeared on Raven's communcator, "It used to be some sort of Military Site for nuclear-missle experimentation. Sargent Able said there was some sort of malfuntion in a nuclear warhead that they were testing. He said he wants us to check around, make sure that the radiation hadn't spread, then he wants us to put a radiation containment shield over the site; to ensure that no one finds this place and gets into trouble."

"Dude, we're in the middle of the DESERT! How far could the radiactiv--ation...stuff have gotten?"

Cyborg's voice came over the communicator next. "Pretty far, but we were lucky this time. There hasn't been any wind, and the explosion didn't blow any remains more than a few hundred yards."

"Are we to go in to find survivors?" Starfire asked over Raven's shoulder.

"No," came Robin's reply, "the site was evacuated before the blast, the radiation levels are too high anyway. We shouldn't even be as close as we are, but we need to get the radiation containment field up. How much longer Cyborg?"

"About half an hour, I have to place one more sensor then we'll be good to go." the others hears the tell-tale machinery whirring in the background and knew Cyborg would be done as soon as possible.

"Good, this place gives me the creeps." Beastboy sat down on the sand hill which overlooked the city. Far in the distance, he saw Starfire and Raven flying over the city, Raven had a sheild of dark energy, just to be safe. Starfire, however, was unaffected by radiation. It seemed like a long time until he felt someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Friend awaken! It is almost time to depart." Starfire offered her hand and helped the green boy to his feet.

He rubbed his eyes, it was dark, and it was getting cold on the sand. The T-ship was a hundred yards or so behind them, Robin and Raven stood talking. He looked back to Starfire, "Is the Radioshield thingy up yet?"

She shook her head, "No, Robin said that I must wake you and bring you closer to the ship so that you do not get caught inside of the sheild."

"Oh."

"Come!"

She turned and flew back towards the others, Beastboy stretched and slowly began to walk towards the ship.

He paused when he heard a whisper, like someone was talking.

Beastboy turned back towards the remains, he heard a voice clear and strong this time.

"Someone's still in there!" He yelled in the general direction of the T-ship, then he turned and ran towards the remains as fast as he could, slipping down the hill of sand.

"Good Star, you're back." Robin smiled as Starfire landed beside him.

"I have awakened Beastboy and he is here."

"Great," Robin turned to his communicator, "you can activate the sheild Cyborg."

"Gotcha." came the reply.

Raven looked around, "Where did you say Beastboy was?"

"He is..." Starfire looked around, "Beastboy?"

Raven looked towards the ruins. "Oh God."

"Cyborg! ABORT! Beastboy's in the ruins!"

"WHAT!?"

Beastboy reached the edges of the city and slowly picked his way around the trash and debris that littered the sand.

"Where are you?"

He cautiously peeked around the first building, the air was getting colder, but he couldn't leave if someone was trapped in this horrible place.

"Hello?"

"Abort it, NOW!"

"I can't man! The initation process was already started." the communicator yelled back.

Starfire clung to Robin's cape "Oh no, we must-" she turned and realized that Raven was gone, there was only a streak of smoke through the sand.

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled his name as loud as she could. The dark sand rushed beneath her as her body cut through the night air, sand dust blew past her face. She saw a red light appear suddenly in the sand in front of her, she veered to the left sharply and landed. She walked back to the light and realized that it was the light for the radiation containment field. As she looked at it, the light turned green, Raven watched as a clear field of energy rose from the ground, connected by four sensors on the four sides of the city, it rose like a giant bubble over the city, rising until it met itself on the top; closing the air tight containment field.

"Raven!" her communicator blared Robin's voice, she could hear Starfire's fearful chattering in the background. She opened her communicator.

"Did you catch up to Beastboy?" The face on the screen said.

She shook her head and looked toward the city briefly. "No, I wasn't even able to reach the outskirts."

Robin was silent, and he looked away from the communicator screen.

Raven sighed inwardly, she reached out her feelings towards the ruins...she felt him, he was cold...but he was preoccupied...worry? She couldn't tell, he was a mess of swirling emotions. "He's alive and safe...he will be fine if he uses his head." Raven said.

Robin still wouldn't look at the communicator.

_It's not your fault. _"I'll be back soon." She said, hoping he would look at her; he didn't.

"Good, Robin out."

Raven closed her communicator and put it away, she stood there looking at the ruins for several minutes. She reminded herself of her own advise,_ He will be fine, if he uses his head. _Before turning and walking back to the T-ship.

"Gah!" Robin hit the ground with his fist.

Starfire sat down on the cold sand beside him, "Please, do not blame Robin for Beastboy being in the trouble."

He looked at Starfire his mask narrowed in anger. "I should have made sure Beastboy was safe."

Starfire gently took Robin's hand out of the sand and held it, "Some of the bad choices were made, but it is not your fault."

"Star, I'm in charge of the safety of this team..." his face softened as he looked into Starfire's eyes, "I can't even imagine what I would do if anything happened to anyone on the team..."

"You are a good leader, nothing will happen to our friends."

"I need to be more careful, I can't even imagine if something happened..." He paused and looked at their hands, "to you."

Inside the city of ruins, Beastboy was creeping around old bruildings and piles of soot and charred lumps.

"Is anyone here?" He walked around what used to be a street corner, the skeleton of a car was in the middle of the street under a pile of ash.

"Well, if you are here...don't jump out at me."

Beastboy walked forward, but paused when he heard a whimper from somewhere near him. He turned and peered around the corner of a building, hiding in the shadows of an alley, in the dark of a fallen building, sat a small girl. She looked up as he turned the corner, her eyes were large and blue, her blondish hair was dirty with soot.

"Hey," Beastboy said soothingly, "its gonna be ok...my name is Beastboy, whats yours?"

She blinked big tears out of her eyes before answering, "Amy."

Robin stood to his feet as Cyborg came out of the shadows.

"Cyborg, how do we deactivate the energy field?"

Cyborg sighed and put his hand on his head, "Man, I don't know. Seargent Able asked for a containment field with maximum power...meaning nothing gets in, nothing gets out. He got what he asked for, this is state-of-the-art equipment here."

Robin frowned, "Can't we break in? Raven could phase through and-"

"Its not possible, the containment field is unaffected by powers or by electronic signals, it would be too dangerous for Raven to try phasing through it...she might not come back out if she did. It also means we can't contact BB with his communicator, its as good as dead."

"Can we hack in?"

Cyborg sighed again and sat down on the T-ship's ramp, "I could reprogram all the passcodes and affirm a reactivation of the shield, but we're looking at...like two, maybe three days of work."

There was a stillness that settled over the camp.

"The radiation will begin to affect B's central nervous system in eighteen hours." Cyborg said, as he tapped a few commands into his arm. "It will be a total of thirty-six hours before-"

"No!" Starfire stood to her feet, "I will not hear of the dying, Beastboy must live! We are his friends, we must help him."

There was another pause.

"Then we had better get to work." A shadow detached itself from the rest of the darkness and stepped into the firelight, Raven wore a grave expression.

Beastboy sat down beside the little girl, "Are you ok? Where is your family?"

Amy sniffed, "They're gone."

"Gone? Where?"

She gave him a piercing look, "They're dead."

This shocked Beastboy into silence, this girl looked to be no more than eight or nine years old.

"Everyone is dead...they won't ever come back." Amy continued, she looked into the distance, her eyes glassy.

_You're starting to sound like Raven._ Beastboy thought to himself.

"You're alone?" He asked gently.

Amy nodded, "All dead, Amy only alive...no one comes back. But soon Amy will die too."

"I won't let you die Amy." Beastboy said reaching out his hand to her.

Amy moved away, farther into the shadows, "I have to." she stated simply.

"Don't worry Amy, my friends will come and we will help you. You won't have to die."

Amy looked Beastboy in the eyes and lifted up her hands, in the dark of the street Beastboy saw the faint green glow.

"Oh no."

Raven and Starfire stood back at the edge of the containment field, Raven sat on the sand, her eyes closed. Starfire peered closely at the containment field.

_...they're dead...no one comes back...you won't have to die... _Raven opened her eyes and stared into the dark city. "There's someone else in there."

"What?" Starfire said, turning from her investigation of the clear boundary.

Raven motioned to the city, "He's with someone."

A little ways off Robin and Cyborg worked on a small metal panel, Cyborg's fingers flew over the keys, but the screen still continued to flash red. Robin sighed with frustration.

Cyborg continued to type, "Don't worry man, B'll be fine, we've been in worse scrapes than this."

"Yea."

Beastboy and Amy sat in the alley.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Amy nodded, her eyes still far away. "But not tonight, they are close, they will hear. They try to hear everything, but they can't always hear everything. They aren't god. I will tell you tomorrow when they are gone." Her voice was quiet, but calm, like she knew what was going to happen, and she accepted it. Like it was no big deal that her hands glowed radioactivity and she was inside of a dead city.

"We will be gone too by tomorrow though, can't you tell me now?"

Amy turned her eyes to Beastboy, "You won't be gone. Not yet, not now...but you will go, you will live."

"Who are 'they'?" He asked, almost afraid to know

Amy shivered slightly and shrunk against the wall, into the shadows. "Them, the ones who rule, they think they're gods, but they aren't, there's only one God. They are evil, they're the ones who did this." She looked up to the dark sky, an almost fearful look in her glassy blue eyes.

"But, who are they?"

Amy shook her head.

"Can't you please tell me? If I know who they are, we can bring them to justice."

Amy shook her head again, "They think they are justice, only the best are fit to live. No, He will deal with them when it is time."

There was a pause, as Beastboy looked at this young girl, who spoke in riddles. _Who are you?_ He wondered silently.

Raven sat still as a statue, trying to sense what was going on inside of the airtight bubble before her. Behind her, the sun began to rise over the slopes of sand, sending pink and gold hues skittering over the sand.

Raven sensed a strange peace...and acceptance, it wasn't Beastboy. She could sense almost nothing from him, except an occasional whirl of confusion. The peace outweighed any of his prevailing emotions and swept over Raven like a wave; it was strange, she didn't understand it. She opened her eyes and stared inside the clear wall...hoping to get a look at the being who was eminating such a peace.

Above the containment field, Starfire was flying, trying to look down inside the city. But she could see nothing but ruins and charred and occasionally smoking piles of debris.

"I cannot see him." She said into her communicator.

Robin's voice replied, "Its alright Starfire, you can come back. Raven, what can you sense?"

There was silence.

"Raven?" He repeated.

"Nothing, theres nothing. I don't think he even knows that they are trapped inside the containment field." She said finally.

Cyborg joined the conversation, "What do you mean 'they'?"

"There's someone with him." Raven replied simply.

"Who?" Said Robin's voice.

Raven sighed '_what do they want next? gender?' _"I don't know, but whoever it is...is very peaceful."

"Peaceful? What do you mean peaceful?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't figured it out myself yet." She looked back to the city, considering the possibility of phasing through, but she could get stuck halfway, with such a powerful forcefield, anything was possible. If she did get stuck halfway, it would drain her of all energy, and she would die. Raven frowned and turned back to her communicator. "Cyborg, how much more time?"

"No idea, could be a few hours...or a few days."

Raven turned to look at the rising sun. They had roughly six hours left before Beastboy began to feel the effects of the radiation. _Please Beastboy, be safe._

Beastboy had fallen asleep, Amy watched him. It seemed like forever since she had seen another real living being, maybe it had been forever, who was she to tell?

Suddenly, she felt a presence that she hadn't felt before. It was dark with an undercurrent of swirling emotions, she felt a twinge of sadness, before the presence withdrew itself again.

Amy stood and walked out from between the buildings, and looked out at containment field, but it wasn't the containment field which held her attention. She began walking.

A noise awoke Beastboy with a start.

"W-whaaa?" he stood up, "Amy? Where are you? Amy!"

He ran around the corner of the building and saw her standing at the edge of the city, a speck among the ruins. Beastboy ran to catch up, he stopped beside her, then he looked out over the sand, to see what she was looking at. His face paled and his mouth dropped.

The sizzling lines of electricity from the containment field sparkled in the sunlight.

"No!" He cried running towards it, he ran full speed into the containment field, his body litup like a lightbulb for a moment, before sparking and throwing him clear. "Ohhhhh." He put his hand to his head, then looked back up. "No! We can't be stuck here!" Quickly he transformed into a bull and charged it again, a moment later the bull cried out and was thrown away. Again Beastboy sat up, little bolts of electricity ran through his fingers. "We can't get out." He said, his eyes wide.

Not far away, Raven heard a sizzle of electricity and a flare of pain hit her full in the chest. "AH!" She put her hands on her chest, her eyes closed from the pain, but it quickly passed. She quickly took up her communicator, "He knows." Raven flew off, leaving only a smoky trail of dust in her wake.

A small green dog sat at the edge of the barrier, his ears hung low, his eyes were wide and sad...it almost looked as if there were tears.

"You can't get out." Amy said, still standing by the ruins of the city.

The dog looked back to Amy, his eyes blinked once, slowly. A low cry that sounded like a moan escaped his throat.

Amy looked down at her feet, she shut her eyes. "No one can leave, but you will...you will be the only one."

The dog made no reply, but looked back to the barrier and cried again, this time it was a long mournful howl.

With a new look in her eyes, Amy looked up. "Come, I need to tell you a story."

The dog didn't move, it only sat, staring at the wall before him.

"You need to hear my story." Amy said again, but this time it was a command.

Tail between his legs, the dog stood and with head drooping almost to the sand, he walked back to the dead city.

Once upon a time, there was a city. It was called Utopia. It was a beautiful city filled with joy, life, and happy people...but it was also a city of soldiers. Although life in the city was perfect, no one had any want or need, the military set very strict rules, and security was tight. No one was allowed to leave the city, but no one cared...who in their right mind, would want to leave Utopia? There were other rules, such as; no one was allowed into the military buildings without specific permission and a special paper pass, but no one cared...why would they? Utopia was much more than the perfect city, it was also a city of many secrets...

In Utopia, there was a family, a happy family. There was the mother, her name was Cynthia, and she was beautiful. The father, who was the overseerer of the whole base, he was the strong silent type, his name was Dan. Dan and Cynthia lived in the beautiful city for many years, and finally, Cynthia gave birth to a baby girl...her name, was Amy.

Beastboy sat up straighter, "You? Was it you, is that the same Amy?"

The girl storyteller stared off into the distance, her eyes looked at nothing. "Just listen." She said in a whisper, it sounded like wind.

Sitting back against the ashen wall, Beastboy tried to get out of the heat. _It's so hot, I feel like I can't breathe..._

When the new baby was six months old, Amy disappeared...no one knew what happened to her, no one asked. That's the way things worked in Utopia, people disappeared everyday, mostly the sick, or the elderly...but no one ever asked questions. Everyone accepted it as a part of life and continued as if the person never existed.

Dan, however, knew where Amy was. Because he had taken her.

As the grand overseer of Utopia, Dan knew everything, he knew all the secrets...he was corrupt. He took Amy to the underground military bunker, where they began testing various military poisons and other top secret things on her. For years, ever since the beginning of Utopia, Dan and others had taken the citizens who they coinsidered, marked, or not worthy, and took them to be tested on. They didn't want any of their perfectly groomed soldiers to go under such intense and dangerous situations. However, most of the people they had used, were either old or sick. Dan wanted fresh blood, he wanted strong blood...somone who could withstand his tests, someone who could be genetically altered, to be a super soldier.

Amy survived their tests, and excelled on their alterations and drugs...she lived in the bunker for the first six years of her life, she never got to see daylight. When Amy turned seven, they were going to dip her into a tank of toxic waste, the final stage of her genetic aleration, and her final test of survival. Amy wouldn't do it. She didn't want this life, she wanted to be free...she wanted to meet her mother for the first time in her life. She spit at Dan, and told him that she wouldn't do any more of his tests. Dan told her that she had to, she had no choice. Amy refused. Dan put her in solitary confinment for a month.

"He...she's his daughter." Beastboy lay on the ground, his eyes partially closed. His voice was gravelly, as he tried to push himself back to his seated position.

Amy looked over at the prostrate green boy, with gentle movements she sat beside him on the ground. "You will be alright my friend, you will live."

Beastboy coughed once, "W-whats happening to me?"

Amy put a hushing hand on his back, "The radiation is affecting you...lay in peace my friend, just rest."

Amy looked back to the charred buildings, her eyes were different, instead of bright blue...they were clear, as if she was blind. Her face too, seemed older...as if she had aged with the hours.

Dan took Amy out of solitary and gave her one final choice, either obey, or be destroyed. Amy still refused, something inside of her told her that everything about this was wrong. Dan, realizing that Amy was going to defy him no matter what, took her to his private office. There, he told her the truth...that he was her father. Amy was horrified. He began to tell her other things...terrible things. All the things he had done, his plans for Utopia, why Utopia existed.

He told her that it was a test city, everyone in Utopia had been hand selected, they were the best of the best, the most obedient, the most beautiful. The best. They also, had been brainwashed, and hypnotized to think whatever they were told was the truth. He told her that eventually, the whole world would be like Utopia, a world without wars, everyone would get along, there would be no differences in opinions of religion, right and wrong...nothing. Amy was dumbfounded, and outraged, she tried to kill Dan...but even her genetically altered body, was no match for his years of fighting, and his own personal alterations.

Amy was put into the lowest bunker there was, and was told that she would never see light again. They shut the door on her life, left her in the dark to die.

In her lap, Beastboy's breath was harsh and raspy, he gasped for air and it rattled in his lungs. His eyes were closed, and his body seemed to have shrunk to skin and bones.

Amy looked down at his cradled head in her lap, her clear eyes glossy with tears.

"Keep breathing, you will live. Your friends will be here soon."

With a tender hand she stroked his hair.

Outside the city, the sun was slowly drifting down, back towards the sandy slopes.

Raven watched the sun, fear gripped her stomach, and it clenched tightly. She shivered with the onset of the nighttime cold winds. Not far away Starfire, Cyborg and Robin huddled over the small console, trying to get the sheild down. Raven felt a falling feeling...they weren't going to get it down in time. She looked down at the sand at her feet, and closed her eyes. An image flashed suddenly in her mind, there was a girl, she looked slightly like Terra, except younger...but no, her face was old. In her lap was a body. Raven heard the desperate gasping for air, the rattling noise coming from Beastboy's lungs. _Beastboy!_ She opened her eyes and the vision was gone, but the rattling and gasping still rang in her ears. _He's suffering...he's dying. _For a moment, Raven stood completely still. Then she was gone, flying towards the glowing bubble in the sky.

_It's time I try._

Amy opened her eyes, they glowed white in the growing darkness, in her lap, Beastboy struggled for breath.

"Your friends are coming. I must let them in."

She put Beastboy gently on the ground, but before she could stand a weak green arm grabbed hers.

"Tell me...the rest, of the...story."

Things began happening in the bunker. Dan accelerated his plans, they were going to send out missles to disable every army, before gathering the people. But thats when things began going wrong. The nuclear missles misfired somehow...backfired almost, instead of launching and going for their preassigned target. They blew up right where they were. Utopia was covered in a green mushroom cloud. Everyone was evaporated, like dust...no one was left. The soldiers, the people, everything living died. Amy, was the only one who survived. Her genetic alteration kept her alive, and the explosion opened her cell doors.

Amy stood to her feet.

"W-what happened...to Amy?" Beastboy said weakly as his arm slipped away from hers.

Softly, Amy smiled and smoothed his hair away from his forehead. "She gave her life for the only friend she ever made."

She kissed him softly on the forehead, before walking away.

Amy stopped a few yards away, her clear eyes filled with tears, her skin glowed green in the darkness. She closed her eyes and looked to the sky, "I am ready...to give my life for the right cause. Take me home."

Slowly Amy rose into the air, her skin glowing against the buildings and glowing around her like a bubble.

Raven stopped at the edge of the containment field, she took a deep breath, her communicator beeped, but she took it off and threw it to the side into the sand.

She rose her hands and prepared herself to step into the containment field, but something stopped her.

Inside the containment field, she saw a green glow rise into the sky.

"It's her."

"Robin, what is that?" Starfire pointed into the containment field at the green glow rising into the sky.

Cyborg stopped his frantic typing and looked up, "What the?"

Amy saw the edge of the containment field approaching her, "Bring me to your arms." she whispered.

_**Amy hit the atmosphere**_

Raven watched, mesmerized. Suddenly there was a bright flash of green, so bright that Raven had to look away. After a moment, it faded and Raven looked back. The green glow was gone, but Raven watched in amazement as the containment field slowly melted away, like butter, it melted back into the sand.

_**Caught herself a rocket ride outta this gutter**_

"Oh." Starfire looked at the fading green light and the absence of the containment field, her mouth in a small o, her eyes wide.

_**And she's never coming back I fear**_

As soon as the containment field disappeared completely Raven flew into the city, flying low to the ground.

"Beastboy!"

Far away it seemed, Beastboy heard someone call his name. "Amy?"

Raven saw what she sought and landed next to him on the ground. "Beastboy, its ok, I'm here...we're going home."

A moment later there was no sign that either had ever been in the city.

_**We've waited so long**_

_**For someone to take us back home**_

Beastboy opened his eyes and saw the white sterilized ceiling of the medicial center, in Titans Tower. He blinked, not sure that he was actually seeing it for real.

He turned his head to the left slowly, as if it would break off. Next to the medical examining bed, Raven was curled in the chair with a book in her arms, her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell in deep sleep.

Beastboy shifted his arms, and found that he was hooked up to an IV on the other side of the bed. He frowned and reached his other arm over to take out the needle, but when he touched the IV, there was a small beep from the computer console in the corner.

Raven opened her eyes and uncurled from the chair, "You're up." she walked over to the IV on the other side of the bed, "We were getting worried." After fiddling with the IV tubes, she pushed a button on the wall.

"What?" said Robin's voice.

"He's awake." Raven said, turning back to the bed she picked up Beastboy's wrist and began to take his pulse.

There was a squabbling noise in the background, from the communicator. "We'll be right up." Robin said quickly, and the line went dead.

Raven helped Beastboy sit up and put another pillow behind his back, he looked around the room. "How long was I out."

"Two days."

"Man...I feel like I got hit by a truck." He looked up at Raven's face as she pressed buttons on the console.

"Cyborg was able to draw all the radiation out of your system, its pretty amazing that he was able to do it. You shouldn't suffer any side effects, except maybe an upset stomach." Raven turned away, "Are you hungry?"

Beastboy felt his stomach rumble. "Starved."

Raven turned around and put a platter of pancakes and soymilk on his lap.

"You made this?" He asked.

"Don't thank me." Raven walked back around the bed and picked up her book, just as the door opened and Starfire burst in, followed by Cyborg and Robin.

Starfire squealed, "You are well! We were all sick of the heart to know if you were well or not!" She jumped up and down and ran to the bed and grabbed Beastboy and gave him a hug, "Raven would not even depart the medical center to eat, until she knew you were well!"

Robin walked forward and smiled, "Nice to have you back."

"We buttwooped that radiation, booyah!" Cyborg came to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks you guys, I was in pretty bad shape I guess." Beastboy attempted a smile

Robin walked up beside Starfire, "Now that you're better...I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you go back in the first place?"

Raven looked up from her book, she intently watched Beastboy.

"I just..." Beastboy looked down at his pancakes, and realized that he was no longer hungry. He sighed, "You see-"

Raven snapped her book shut and stood up suddenly, "Starfire, did you leave your fungus on the stove...again?"

Everyone looked towards the door where smoke began to waft down the hallway.

"Oh no!" Starfire flew from the room.

Cyborg followed, "I got the fire extiguisher."

Robin, however stayed, he looked back to Beastboy for the rest of his explaination, but Raven took a hold of his arm.

"C'mon Robin, I think Starfire needs help." And with that, they left Beastboy alone.

Beastboy put the tray on the table beside the bed, then he turned towards the wall. Alone, in the silence of the room, a tear rolled down his cheek.

It was nearly two months later that a solitary figure stood on the hill of sand, above the dead city. He stared down into the blackened city. Nothing was there, no one was. They were all dead, just like she had said. He understood now. No one had come back and put the containment field back up, so he could have gone down into the city if he wanted to. But he just stood there. The sun beat down on his back, but he didn't care. He stood there a long time.

It was nearing sunset when someone walked up beside him. They stood in silence for awhile, neither talked...they both knew why he was there. He spoke first.

"Thank you...for not making me tell."

"You weren't ready." Came the reply.

There was a pause, "Do you think...she knew what she was doing? You know, giving her life, so that I wouldn't die."

The figure beside him flashed back to that night, she raised her hands ready to give it all...just on the chance that she would actually live and get through the containment shield. _She beat me to it._ She thought to herself.

"Yes...she knew."

The sun melted into the hills, sending bright rays of color across them.

"Are you coming home?"

Beastboy turned to face her, he met her eyes and smiled. "Yea...lets go."

_**Anything she said, she feels alot better**_

_**And thats all that really matters to me**_


End file.
